


Tenderness

by orphan_account



Category: due South
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-27
Updated: 2012-06-27
Packaged: 2017-11-08 17:22:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kowalski may or may not be a poet on the inside, but Vecchio's one all the way through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tenderness

I figured it out pretty quickly: what Kowalski needs most is tenderness. I am not bad-mouthing Stella when I say this, because it is a simple fact, which the lady herself would freely admit to, but if you need tenderness, Stella is not the person to go to (unless you’re coughing up a bullet, maybe). Now, if you want to _give _tenderness, Stella is definitely your go-to person for that. So obviously, at some point, Kowalski had a lot of tenderness to give. And I am more than happy to report that he still does. Nobody used up his store.__

But nobody replenished it, either. Not that these are good metaphors for tenderness. It’s a trait, not a commodity. Still, Kowalski gave Stella tenderness and didn’t get any back from her (this is coming from one who knows). Stella had (has, I guess) a lot of things to offer, good things, but not that. And I have no idea what the hell Benny brought to that particular relationship (don’t really _want _to know), but I’d bet big that it wasn’t tenderness. I’d put up my golden bullet on that, the bullet that Stella had set in a pinkie ring for me because while she might not be able to bring the tenderness, she’s got a full house when it comes to sarcasm with style.__

So, Kowalski understands stuff like getting his dick sucked (not too difficult a concept for most). And he sure as hell is solid on sucking mine. But the first time I sucked his fingers, his eyes went wide and he started to say something, an automatic denial or maybe even something like how he’d never, ever in his entire life….

No shit, detective. If Stella never did anything like that with me, it’s another safe bet she never did it with him, and after Victoria Fucking Metcalf, Benny wouldn’t have done it either. Fortunately, Kowalski thought better of saying anything (for once in his life), which was a relief and a half because I was enjoying the taste and feel of his fingers in my mouth, and I didn’t really want to have to stop concentrating on that and start concentrating on keeping him from talking.

So I kept kissing and licking his fingers, sucking them into my mouth, then pulling them out to really pay close attention to them, and I caught his eyes with mine and held that contact. Because maybe I wasn’t _just _enjoying having his hand in my mouth. Maybe I was also doing something to him, with him, that I knew he’d never gotten from Stella or from Benny. This was me, Ray Vecchio, he was with now.__

I moved his hand, and my mouth, toward his cock, still holding as much eye contact as I could without turning the whole thing into a staring contest. I guided us, my mouth, his hand, until his fingers were wrapped around himself, then took a moment to admire the view. It was a worthwhile one: his lean, slender, pale fingers resting on his heavy, flushed cock, shiny from my attention and his reaction to it.

He didn’t try to move his hand as I alternated between worshipping his fingers and cock with my mouth. If he had, I would have gently nudged his hand back into place, but I didn’t have to. I could tell from the way he was watching me, heavy lidded but still so smart, that he understood what I was doing, that I was staking my claim on him with tenderness.

And when he came, he sobbed, just a little, and only then did I bring my lips to his, as he said, wonderingly, “I’ve never…” and I silenced him with my mouth.


End file.
